Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant
'Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant '''is the 3rd mission in ''Hitman: Codename 47, and it is the second mission of the hit on Lee Hong. It is remade in Hitman: Contracts as The Wang Fou Incident. Description The Blue Lotus Triad have sent an emissary to explain the events at the Chiu Dai Park. If you kill the emissary and the remaining members, it will look like the Red Dragon Triad have retaliated. The meeting will be held at the Red Dragon Triad's headquarters, the Wang Fou Restaurant. The Red Dragons will already be stationed at the restaurant, while the Blue Lotus will arrive by limousine shortly. Three Blue Lotus members will be stationed in the back, while the rest drive in. Mission Briefing "Congratulations. The hit in Chiu Dai Park worked as planned. The Blue Lotus Triad are terrified that Lee Hong is blaming them for the killing of his negotiator. They fear a war between the triads. We have received information that the Blue Lotus Triad will send an emissary to the Lee Hong's restaurant to apologize. An assassination of the emissary and his bodyguards will look like a counter hit from Lee Hong." - Diana Burnwood, controller, The Agency Objectives # Eliminate Blue Lotus Emissary. # Kill all Blue Lotus Triad members. # Return to the rendezvous point. Reward: $12,000 Intelligence : The Blue Lotus Emissary and three bodyguards will be arriving in an armored limousine, at Lee Hong's restaurant. They have been sent to apologize and explain the events at Chiu Dai Park. : The meeting will take place inside the restaurant which is closed at that time. We suggest you place a remote triggered bomb in the limousine during the meeting. The car bomb is designed to be placed beneath the driver's seat : The Blue Lotus has placed guards at a distance from the restaurant. They must be eliminated. Weapons Firearms * AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - Bought from start of the mission. * Beretta '92 - On driver. * Beretta '92 Silenced - Bought from start of the mission. * Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Found on the street. * Desert Eagle Mark XIX * Israeli Military Industries UZI - On Blue Lotus and Red Dragon Triad members. * Mossberg Persuader Shotgun - On some Red Dragon triad members. Melee * Fiber Wire * Oyabun Knife Other * Binoculars * Car bomb - Bought from start of the mission. * Car bomb detonator - Bought from start of the mission. * Compass * Kevlar Body Armor Disguises * Blue Lotus Member - Can carry and UZI or a shotgun, but cannot enter the restaurant. * Chauffeur - Very useful, and the fact that he is armed means he doesn't count as an innocent. * Civilian - Same as your suit. * Red Dragon Member - Can carry and UZI or a shotgun, but cannot enter the restaurant. Trivia * Garroting the Blue Lotus Emissary will blow your cover, even though no guard or civilian sees it. * This is the only mission included in the Hitman: Codename 47 demo. * If you place the bomb while wearing the driver's clothes and then stay near the guard while the targets are entering the car, the guard will notice that 47 isn't their driver, thus blowing his cover. Despite this, the driver's absence will not be noticed if 47 stays away from the car after placing the bomb. * The restaurant's entrance hall is its only accessible area, the rest will be available in The Lee Hong Assassination mission.